Feels So Good
by cmorais
Summary: Com a chegada do Festival da Colheita, Freed é forçado por Mirajane e Evergreen a cantar no fim do desfile Fantasia. Mas quando tenta escrever uma música para cantar no show, Freed repensa toda a sua relação com Laxus desde o dia em que se conheceram. Será que Laxus é assim tão indiferente ao rapaz de cabelos esverdeados quanto ele pensa? Yaoi, Laxus x Freed


O sol mal havia surgido ao céu e a bela cidade de Magnólia se encontrava em polvorosa, pessoas já começavam a enfeitar as frentes de suas casas, os pequenos hotéis e pousadas da cidade começavam a se encher de hóspedes, enquanto algumas lojas faziam promoções e outras, se aproveitando da chegada dos visitantes, aumentavam exponencialmente os valores de seus produtos.

O festival da colheita era naquele final de semana e os preparativos precisavam estar finalizados o mais rápido possível.

Na Fairy Tail, atual guilda número um de Fiore, a correria parecia estar duplicada, afinal, seria a primeira vez que todos comemorariam juntos depois dos sete anos que os candidatos a magos classe S e seus acompanhantes ficaram presos na ilha Tenrou. Grande parte dos rapazes trabalhava na confecção dos carros alegóricos do desfile Fantasia, algumas garotas – como certa maga celestial - estavam fazendo seus tratamentos de beleza, na esperança de vencer o concurso de Miss Fairy Tail deste ano, o restante dos membros estava apenas sentado em alguma mesa no salão principal da guilda.

Freed Justine, capitão autodeclarado do Raijinshuu, estava confortavelmente acomodado em uma das mesas bebendo um copo de chá gelado enquanto lia um livro sobre runas que ele ainda não havia utilizado e não havia compreendido muito bem seu uso. Era um dos poucos momentos de paz em que ele se encontrava sozinho, não que ele não gostasse da companhia de seus companheiros de time, mas às vezes era bom não ter vários bonequinhos _tiki_ mexendo em seu cabelo ou Evergreen reclamando sobre Elfman ser muito lento e demorar demais a convidá-la para um encontro – mesmo que ela negasse veemente que estivesse interessada no mago take over.

Contudo, o breve momento de calma foi quebrado quando duas figuras se puseram em frente à sua mesa e uma delas bateu as duas mãos na madeira, tirando sua atenção do livro. Quando Freed olhou para cima e viu Evergreen e Mirajane paradas com os olhos brilhando, um calafrio passou pela sua espinha e uma gota de suor frio desceu de sua nuca até as costas.

— Freed, o festival da colheita está chegando. — Declarou a candidata fracassada a rainha das fadas como se fosse algo que o rapaz devesse se preocupar.

— E como você chegou a esta conclusão? — Freed não gostava de usar do sarcasmo com seus colegas de time, mas daquela vez Ever havia merecido por constatar o óbvio como se fosse uma grande novidade.

A maga teve que usar todo o seu autocontrole para não tirar seus óculos e transformar o rapaz de cabelos verdes em pedra. Ele realmente estava merecendo, em sua opinião.

— Continuando, nesse final de semana tem o festival da colheita, e no final sempre tem uma apresentação musical fornecida pela Fairy Tail, que normalmente é a Mira.

— Mas esse ano nós estamos com um pequeno problema. — Continuou Mirajane com a voz bastante rouca. — Eu ainda não melhorei completamente do meu resfriado, Wendy disse que eu só estaria completamente bem na próxima semana, e como o público parece não aceitar muito bem o... estilo musical de Gajeel, nós pensamos em você! — Concluiu com um sorriso tão doce que nem parecia que ela realmente havia feito aquele pedido tão ridículo.

Freed passou alguns segundos processando aquele pedido, completamente chocado com a audácia daquelas duas.

— Não. De jeito nenhum. — Respondeu, por fim. — Eu não canto.

As duas suspiraram. Já estavam esperando por isso, mas elas tinham seus truques guardados. Deram a volta à mesa e sentaram-se, cada uma de um lado do mago, impedindo-o de fugir.

— Freed Justine, você está mesmo querendo me convencer que você não canta? — Indagou sua colega de time, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais ridícula do mundo. — Você por acaso se esqueceu de como nós nos falamos pela primeira vez? Porque _eu_ não esqueci.

Freed também não havia esquecido de como havia conhecido o _seu_ deus do trovão nem seus futuros colegas de time.

_Freed tinha quinze anos quando saiu de casa para ir até o reino vizinho ao seu para procurar um emprego. O jovem vivia em uma cidade bastante pequena que ficava bem na fronteira com o reino de Fiore, praticamente só havia a mansão de sua família e as casas dos empregados. Ele era o filho mais novo de uma família abastada, seu pai era da nobreza então sempre fora muito bem educado. O motivo de sua fuga era o péssimo tratamento que recebia de sua família, seu pai e irmãos mais velhos sempre o tratavam mal devido à sua aparência mais frágil, seus traços eram um tanto femininos, como seus longos cílios e a pinta em baixo de seu olho esquerdo, além de seu cabelo verde – que naquela época estava um pouco abaixo dos ombros -, que ele havia herdado de sua mãe ao invés dos fios castanhos de seu pai e irmãos._

_Sua mãe era a única coisa que o prendia àquela casa, ela era sempre gentil e o defendia de seus irmãos. Mas quando contou sobre seus planos de fuga, para sua surpresa, ela o apoiou e até mesmo o ajudou a despistar os seguranças da mansão. Ela até mesmo havia tentado lhe ajudar financeiramente, mas ele negou veemente, argumentando que iria se sustentar com o próprio esforço pois, se continuasse a depender de seu pai, seria como se ainda estivesse morando naquele lugar._

_A cidade de Fiore que fazia fronteira com a sua estava passando por uma grade crise econômica, era muito difícil de arranjar emprego, ainda mais um garoto completamente inexperiente. Freed precisava ser inventivo, tinha de arranjar uma forma de ganhar dinheiro e rápido. A única solução que conseguiu encontrar foi sua voz, sempre fora muito elogiado por sua mãe e empregados sobre sua voz doce, mesmo que fosse um tanto quanto aguda para um homem. Ele havia decidido, enquanto não arranjava um emprego de verdade iria cantar na rua por alguns trocados._

_As coisas não eram fáceis, o pouco que ganhava apenas dava para pagar o aluguel de seu pequeno apartamento de um cômodo e um banheiro e uma ou duas refeições. O bairro onde vivia era um dos mais perigosos para se viver, mas era o que tinha e não iria reclamar, reclamar não fazia as coisas melhorarem. Pelo menos seus vizinhos não eram delinquentes, ou pelo menos não pareciam, no apartamento à esquerda vivia um garoto com um estranho cabelo de duas cores, algumas mechas eram negras enquanto outras eram azuis, ele sempre ia até seu apartamento pedir ajuda com alguma coisa e dizia que via espíritos e as almas das pessoas._

_Freed não gostava muito de ficar perto dele._

_Já no apartamento à direita vivia uma garota, ela tinha o cabelo castanho e usava roupas que pareciam ser extravagante demais. Eles nunca se falaram, na verdade, já que sempre que se viam ela lhe lançava um olhar de desprezo e virava-se em outra direção. Pelo menos ela não fazia isso apenas com ele, então ele não se sentia ofendido._

_Certo dia, ele estava terminando uma última música antes de ir pra casa, não haviam muitas pessoas vendo o seu "show" àquela hora, o sol já estava se pondo e ninguém costumava sair de casa naquele horário com medo de assaltos. De plateia só haviam seus dois vizinhos, que por acaso estavam passando na rua quando o viram cantar, e um loiro mal encarado que com certeza não devia ser dali. Logo ele havia terminado a canção e a plateia se separou, o loiro para um lado e seus vizinhos para o outro._

_Freed começou a guardar suas coisas para ir para casa quando um grupo de quatro sujeitos segurando barras de ferro se aproximou ordenando que ele entregasse todo o seu dinheiro. O adolescente começou a suar frio, mas não iria entregar o pouco dinheiro que ele havia conseguido esforçando suas cordas vocais. Antes que ele pudesse negar ou tentar correr daqueles homens, uma voz um tanto conhecida foi ouvida._

— _Deixem ele em paz! — Os olhos de Freed cresceram quando notou seus vizinhos ali, parados, defendendo-o._

_Um dos quatro sujeitos, que parecia ser o líder do grupo, sorriu desafiadoramente para eles e aproximou-se um pouco mais do jovem Freed._

— _O que foi? Nós só queremos brincar um pouco com essa bonequinha aqui. — Respondeu o bandido._

"_Bonequinha"? Aquele homem achava que ele era uma mulher? Aquela não era a primeira vez que alguém cometia esse erro, mas Freed não pôde deixar de sentir seu sangue ferver de raiva. Sem perceber, seu olho direito estava completamente negro e sua íris estava de uma cor roxa brilhante. Ele estava pronto para brigar com aqueles homens quando os quatro foram nocauteados de uma vez só por um raio lançado pelo loiro mal encarado que, em algum momento que Freed não percebeu, havia voltado até aquele lugar._

— Mira você lembra que quando nós chegamos aqui na guilda você achou que Freed era uma garota e tentou fazer dele sua ajudante na sua briga com Erza? — Evergreen comentou rindo com a albina, que apenas deu um pequeno riso sem graça.

Era verdade, Mira havia tentado fazer amizade com o rapaz assim que ele chegou na guilda, dizendo que se Erza podia ter Natsu e Gray como apoio, ela deveria alguém para ajudá-la, já que seus irmãos se negavam a entrar na briga delas duas. Uma pena que ela chamou ele de garota e levou duas semanas para que ele a desculpasse.

— De qualquer forma — Disse Freed tentando mudar o rumo da conversa —, isso já faz muito tempo e eu não tenho a menor vontade de voltar a cantar.

— Oh, vamos lá Freed. — Ever estava praticamente implorando. — Nós podemos chamar a sua mãe para vir assistir, você sabe como ela adora ouvir você cantar. Eu aposto que você ainda não foi visita-la depois que nós voltamos da Ilha Tenrou.

— Pobrezinha! — Comentou Mirajane, com um olhar de pena, e Freed quis estapeá-la por se aliar com sua companheira de time.

— Além disso — A castanha continuou com sua argumentação —, esse também vai ser o primeiro festival que Laxus vai participar desde que ele retornou à guilda, e você sabe como ele adora música.

— Pense no quão chateado ele vai ficar se não tiver nenhuma apresentação musical para ele aproveitar. — Pressionou a albina, elas sabiam que usar Laxus como argumento era garantir a participação do amigo no festival, afinal, o que ele não fazia por Laxus?

— Isso é um golpe muito baixo vindo de você, Mira. Da Ever talvez, mas eu não imaginava isso de você. — Freed deu um suspiro resignado e ignorou o protesto da fada. — Tudo bem, vocês me convenceram. Mas é só uma música e não esperem que eu agrade a todos.

As duas magas deram um _high five_ e puseram-se a imaginar como seria a apresentação de Freed, ignorando-o completamente. Detalhes como iluminação e decoração do palco precisavam ser escolhidos logo, mas antes a música que ele executaria devia ser decidida.

— Oh, Freed, que tal você cantar aquela música da flor? — Opinou Ever. — Como era mesmo o nome? _La Petite Daisy__?_

— Se você mencionar essa música ridícula de novo, você pode se considerar uma mulher morta.

No horário do almoço, todos estavam de volta ao prédio principal da guilda, onde Mirajane, Kinana e Lisanna estavam servindo o almoço a todos como recompensa pelos seus esforços com o festival. Praticamente todas as mesas estavam cheias com pessoas conversando e aproveitando a saborosa comida da mais velha dos irmãos Strauss, exceto por uma mesa, onde Freed estava sozinho tentando escrever uma música nova.

Algumas linhas escritas, outras completamente riscadas, mas nada se encaixava, eram apenas linhas soltas sem sentido algum. Ele nunca havia se sentido tão frustrado escrevendo algo como naquela vez. Parecia que Euterpe estava contra si, tirando toda a sua inspiração para compor.

Freed estava tão concentrado, tentando escrever algo decente, que só percebeu que Laxus havia sentado à sua frente quando os pelos da sua nuca se arrepiaram com a eletricidade emitida pelo loiro sem perceber.

— Laxus, posso ajudar em algo? — Sempre solícito, não havia nada que seu líder não pedisse que ele não o fizesse.

— É verdade que você vai cantar no festival da colheita? — Perguntou sem rodeios, como sempre. — Ever me contou e eu tive que vir confirmar para poder acreditar.

Freed olhou para a maga que lhe lançou um sorriso malicioso e tinha os polegares em sinal de positivo, como se o incentivando a se atirar em cima do loiro. Ele apenas rolou os olhos e voltou sua atenção a quem estava à sua frente.

— É verdade, sim. Mira e Ever sabem ser... _persuasivas_. — A palavra que ele gostaria de usar, na verdade, era "venenosas", mas preferiu não deixar seu líder a par da chantagem que ele sofreu.

— Ah. — Laxus estava realmente chocado, ele sabia muito bem que Freed não gostava de cantar porque isso o lembrava dos maus momentos que havia passado. — Então você deve estar ocupado, melhor eu ir almoçar logo. — Levantou-se e franziu o cenho, tentando encontrar algo gentil a dizer, o que não era bem o seu forte. — Hum... boa sorte, então.

Freed passou alguns segundos vendo o mais alto se afastar, indo pegar um prato de comida para si, e pensando em tudo que já havia passado ao lado do loiro desde que mestre Makarov lhe pediu que "tomasse conta" de seu neto e ele fundou o Raijinshuu. Tantas coisas, boas e más, que ele não trocaria por nada nesse mundo.

Não era segredo para ninguém que o período em que Laxus passou expulso da guilda foi um martírio, não só para si, mas também para seus colegas de time. Entretanto, ele havia sofrido em dobro por ficar longe de seu _salvador._ Sim, ele ainda sentia que devia sua vida ao loiro, já que o mesmo o havia salva daquele grupo de bandidos e o levado para a Fairy Tail, junto com Bickslow e Evergeen.

Corou um pouco ao lembrar de todas as vezes em que agira de maneira um tanto _exagerada_ quando estava próximo ao loiro. Mas ele simplesmente não podia evitar! Sua adoração pelo mago mais velho era muito maior que seu orgulho, e ele sabia que, com o passar dos anos, sua admiração e respeito pelo mais forte havia se tornado algo a mais.

Mas ele jamais admitiria isso em voz alta.

O rapaz olhou novamente para a caneta e o papel em cima da mesa e as palavras pareciam surgir em sua mente como se fosse alguém ditando-as para si. Talvez Euterpe não estivesse realmente de maus termos consigo.

O grande dia do festival finalmente havia chegado e as festividades correram sem nenhum imprevisto. De manhã o concurso de Miss Fairy Tail havia sido um grande sucesso, a votação mais acirrada das últimas edições. Mirajane havia decidido não participar esse ano, ficou então na bancada do júri, então a disputa ficou mais imprevisível. Erza, Lucy e Juvia eram as favoritas e quase terminaram em empate, mas no final a Titânia conseguiu a vitória novamente.

O desfile Fantasia foi absolutamente lindo. Fogos de artifício e enormes carros alegóricos cheios de magos e adereços encheram completamente a avenida principal da cidade. Membros de várias guildas que haviam ido visitar e assistir ao desfile ficaram extasiados com a grandiosidade do evento, especialmente os que iam pela primeira vez.

Finalmente havia chegado a hora do show final e Freed estava muito nervoso por estar novamente em cima de um palco para cantar. Discursar ou declamar era fácil para ele, mas cantar? De jeito nenhum! Foram muitos anos sem usar suas cordas vocais para outra coisa além de falar. Além do fato de estar completamente amedrontado com o pensamento de que Laxus pudesse perceber a quem a letra de sua música se referia.

Lucy, Erza e Lisanna estavam no palco fazendo uma performance coreografada _Les Sex_ e, mesmo que estivesse envergonhadas por cantar uma música com título e letra tão explícitos, estavam se saindo muito bem. Logo a música acabou e Mestre Makarov subiu ao palco para anunciar o último número da noite de comemorações.

— Depois de um grande dia de festividades, tudo o que queremos é agradecer pela presença de todos os que festejaram conosco. Tanto os moradores da nossa bela cidade quanto os visitantes de outras cidades, todos foram cruciais para que esse belo evento se realizasse. E, como um último agradecimento, nós deixamos por último, mas não menos importante, nosso primeiro e único mago de runas da Fairy Tail e dono de uma bela voz. Uma salva de palmas para Freed Justine!

Makarov saiu do palco deixando a plateia aplaudindo de antemão a apresentação que estava por vir, afinal, a Fairy Tail nunca desapontava. Logo Freed subiu ao e um leve instrumental deu-se início, dando a deixa para que ele começasse a cantar.

_I realize, realize, I get a little bit wild sometimes_

_And I am numb, I am numb to what we have become, sometimes_

_So slip away with me, stay with me, everything's okay with me, right_

_Don't have to run, have to run, we can walk in the sun one last time_

Freed começou a cantar calmamente, deixando a música o envolver e esquecendo de todos ao seu redor. A única pessoa que lhe vinha à mente era Laxus, seu líder e sua paixão platônica.

_And it feels, yeah it feels so good_

_When you're here we are near to love_

E como era bom estar ao lado daquele loiro, que tinha sempre uma expressão mal encarada, mas que no fundo era uma boa pessoa.

_People come, people go, but I'd like to get to know you now_

_What is wrong with me, wrong with me?_

_Want you to belong to me now_

_So find a way with me, stay with me and I will start behaving right_

_And I don't have anything to tie me down tonight_

_And it feels, yeah it feels so good_

_When you're here we are near to love_

_Not giving up, no, if it feels so good_

_When you're here, so close, we are near to love_

Parecia pedir demais, querer que o grande Deus do Trovão pertencesse a si. Era algo egoísta, mas era o que, no fundo de seu coração, ela pedia todos os dias. Ninguém o conheceria tanto quanto Freed o conhecia, todos os seus trejeitos e expressões. E ele jamais desistiria, por mais impossível que aquilo fosse.

_And I can't slow down_

_And I need you now_

_And it feels, yeah it feels so good_

_When you're here we are near to love_

_Not giving up, no, if it feels so good_

_When you're here, so close, we are near to love_

Depois de uma pequena desacelerada, Freed cantou o refrão pela última vez, como seu coração aberto, para todos saberem como ele se sentia bem só de estar perto dele.

_Don't have to run, have to run, we can walk in the sun one last time_

Freed ficou alguns segundos parado, quieto enquanto uma salva de palmas crescia cada vez mais, algumas pessoas até mesmo pediam por mais uma, outras assoviavam e outras gritavam o nome do rapaz, que ficou bastante sem jeito com toda aquela atenção voltada a si.

Quando desceu do palco na praça, os primeiros a correr a seu encontro foram seus colegas de time, parabenizando-o e o abraçando tão apertado que ele mal podia respirar. Evergreen, exagerada, disse que chegou a derramar uma lágrima ou duas durante a música, mas logo se recompôs pois iria borrar a maquiagem e fadas devem estar sempre impecáveis. Os _bebês_ de Bickslow ficavam repetindo a palavra incrível a cada dois segundos e Freed só podia rir daqueles dois esquisitos que ele chamava de amigos.

Logo os outros membros da Fairy Tail o cercaram e o parabenizaram, a grande maioria nunca o havia ouvido cantar, então era realmente uma surpresa que ele cantasse tão bem para alguém tão fechado e sério. No meio do grupo, Freed apenas procurava por uma pessoa, que parecia ter sumido completamente, e não era nada fácil perder um loiro alto e forte de vista assim. Mirajane, notando sua busca com os olhos no meio da multidão e aproximou-se mais do esverdeado, cochichando em seu ouvido:

— Laxus pediu para avisar que ele estava na sua casa te esperando. — A albina sorriu da expressão do amigo, que mesclava surpresa e medo.

Não demorou muito para Freed conseguir se esgueirar pela multidão e partir em disparada a sua casa com o coração aos pulos.

Quando o rapaz de longos cabelos verdes chegou em casa, as luzes da sala estavam acesas. Laxus tinha uma chave reserva de sua casa, mas ele nunca pensou que o loiro ainda lembrasse. Quando Freed abriu a porta, a primeira coisa que ele notou era o manto negro de Laxus pendurado em um pequeno cabide que ele usava para guardar seu sobretudo quando chegava em casa. Deu mais alguns passos e chegou à sala de estar, o viu lá sentado no sofá, as pernas abertas e bem apoiado no encosto, como se a casa pertencesse a ele.

— Laxus, você queria falar comigo? — Aproximou-se um pouco. Estava um pouco amedrontado pelo pensamento de que talvez Laxus houvesse percebido algo sobre a música.

— Foi uma boa música, a que você cantou. — Comentou o loiro, olhando o menor diretamente nos olhos. Algo na expressão do mago de raios estava diferente. — Há quanto tempo eu não ouço você cantar uma música inteira sem ser murmurar enquanto está distraído? Desde... — Fechou os olhos tentando se lembrar.

— Desde o dia em que nos conhecemos e você me salvou daqueles bandidos. — Respondeu sorrindo da lembrança. Não da parte onde quase foi roubado, claro.

O mais alto concordou com a cabeça, lembrando-se bem do ocorrido. Levantou-se e foi até onde Freed estava escorado na parede. O menor podia sentir um pouco o cheiro de álcool, mas sabia que Laxus não estava bêbado, ou já estaria falando arrastado e fazendo piadas sem um pingo de graça.

— Sabe, Freed... — O tom de voz de Laxus estava baixo, quase murmurando. — Em algumas partes da música eu... eu tive a impressão de que a música foi feita para mim. Estranho, não é?

Freed pareceu perder o ar por alguns segundos. Seu medo se concretizou, mas Laxus não parecia querer atirar um raio em si até sobrarem apenas cinzas, o que era bom... talvez...

— E se... — Engoliu em seco, sua voz era apenas um sussurro. — E se eu dissesse q-que a música foi mesmo feita para você? E que eu gosto de você? — Estava gaguejando e quase perdeu o fio de raciocínio quando Laxus aproximou-se ainda mais, deixando seus rostos apenas alguns centímetros distantes.

— Então eu teria de fazer isso.

A mente de Freed entrou em curto-circuito tentando processar a situação em que ele se encontrava. Laxus. Ele. Seus lábios colados. Era demais para Freed. Laxus não estava beijando-o, ele devia estar delirando.

Mas não, era realidade, e Freed não podia caber em si mesmo tamanha felicidade. Mas devia haver algo de errado. Quando os dois se separaram, o loiro tinha um sorriso de lado e o menor tinha a face completamente vermelha. Laxus levou a mão ao rosto do outro, para fazer uma pequena carícia.

— Laxus... — Freed não fazia ideia do que dizer. Queria perguntar o porquê do outro der feito aquilo, mas tinha medo de se decepcionar com a resposta.

— Eu... nunca me interessei por homens. — Freed sentiu seu coração dor com aquela frase, talvez o outro estivesse bêbado e fosse pedir para que ele esquecesse daquilo. — Mas, você não é _um homem, _você é... _você!_

Freed não sabia se devia se sentir insultado por não ser considerado um homem pelo outro, mas Laxus não parecia estar dizendo aquilo como se fosse algo exatamente _ruim_.

— Eu devia tomar isso como um elogio? — O menor estava muito confuso.

— É... bem... — Laxus não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas. — Eu quis dizer que você não é como os outros caras da guilda, você é diferente. — A situação só parecia piorar e o maior estava ficando cada vez mais frustrado. — Droga, eu quero dizer que você não é como os outros, é... _especial._

Agora que Freed conseguiu compreender o que ele quis dizer, abriu um sorriso divertido com o nervosismo do maior. Levou a mão até o rosto másculo do loiro e fez um leve afago.

— E no que isso implica? — Indagou suavemente.

— Implica no fato de que eu estou disposto a... _tentar._ Um relacionamento, quero dizer. — Explicou-se e sentiu-se orgulhoso por finalmente conseguir se expressar corretamente.

Freed ponderou por alguns segundos, com o cenho franzido e um único pensamento na cabeça.

— E quanto aos outros? Digo, as pessoas da guilda, seu avô? — Pôs em palavras seu medo e o outro precisou piscar para entender o motivo de Freed estar temeroso quanto a isso.

— Eles não se atreveriam a dizer uma só palavra, a menos que queiram virar cinzas. — Deu um sorriso maligno com a ideia. — E quanto ao velhote, eu aposto que ele não vai achar nem um pouco ruim, já que ele sempre comentou sobre "o quanto eu devo a você por cuidar de mim e sempre se preocupar comigo", e como eu devia arranjar alguém como você para "me fazer criar jeito".

Os dois riram e trocaram mais um beijo e foram sentar-se no sofá, onde passaram um tempo sentados abraçados sem falar nada.

— Então... — Freed quebrou o silêncio. — Isso faz de nós um casal, agora? — Perguntou com os olhos cheios de esperança.

— Acho que sim. — Murmurou Laxus como resposta. — E daqui a alguns anos você será a senhora Dreyar. — E lá estavam as piadinhas sem graça.

Talvez Laxus estivesse mesmo bêbado.

**Fim.**


End file.
